Salah Orang
by julyciouss
Summary: Ketika Tsukishima Kei merasa gelisah karena harus kehilangan kacamatanya. #Yuumafantasia
Entah sudah berapa kali arloji di tangan kirinya dilirik. Ia merasa kalau jarum jam itu tidak bergerak. Apa jam itu mati? Tidak biasanya sahabat sejak kecilnya itu datang terlambat sampai berpuluh-puluh menit.

Tsukishima Kei bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu. Ia juga bukan seorang penyabar. Sehingga begitu rasa dongkolnya sudah mencapai puncak, pemuda berkacamata itu segera melangkah pergi dari tempat janjiannya dengan sang sahabat.

BRUK!

Tsukishima tersungkur ke aspal, tepat dibagian zebra cross. Tak disangka-sangka ia akan tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia merutuk dalam hati.

Dan parahnya, ia terjatuh ketika lampu lalu lintas menampakkan warna merah. Tandanya tidak boleh ada pejalan kaki yang melintas jalan. Itu artinya...

"AWAAAASSSSS!"

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Salah Orang © shichigatsudesu

Tsukishima Kei – Isogai Yuuma – Yamaguchi Tadashi

Warning : Karasuno!setting, positif OOC, minim humor(?)

Dedicated for #Yuumafantasia

.

.

.

Tsukishima menatap nanar ke arah telapak tangannya, masih dengan napas terengah-engah. Pasalnya beberapa menit lalu sebuah insiden menimpanya, dimana dirinya harus tersungkur ke aspal jalan tepat saat mobil tengah melaju dengan kencang-kencangnya. Alhasil tangan panjang dan mulusnya itu harus membiru, padahal hari ini ia ada latihan voli.

Dan yang paling parah, pemuda jangkung itu harus kehilangan kacamatanya.

Ya, kacamatanya.

Bersyukur Tsukishima masih dapat mempertahankan nyawanya, namun tidak dengan kacamatanya. Saat tersungkur, alat bantu melihat itu harus terpental sampai ke tengah zebra cross. Dan seperti yang kalian duga, kacamata itu tewas tergilas mobil. Framenya terbagi dua, lensanya retak 70%, tak ada harapan bagi Tsukishima untuk kembali menggunakan kacamata itu.

Dan sekarang, Tsukishima tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mau melanjutkan perjalanan pun ia tak bisa, sehubungan dengan pandangannya yang buram dan berbayang karena mata silindernya. Mau diam saja, jelas tidak mungkin. Bisa-bisa si pirang itu mati bosan.

"Oh ya, aku masih punya kacamata lain."

Tiba-tiba Tsukishima mengingat kacamata sport yang ia dapat dari sang kakak beberapa waktu lalu. Ia pun menunda kacamata retaknya, kemudian mencari kacamata sport yang dimaksud.

Dan manik hazelnya melebar.

"Sial, kacamatanya ketinggalan." Umpatnya kesal, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Tsukishima kembali menggeledah tasnya. Kali ini yang ia cari adalah sebuah ponsel.

BRAK!

Tsukishima membanting tasnya. "Sial, ponselku juga ketinggalan!"

Lama-lama Tsukishima emosi. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Tsukishima merasa ia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang jelek sejak pagi, namun mengapa nasibnya begitu sial?

"Seandainya Yamagichi ada di—"

"Ups, kertasnya jatuh."

Tsukishima menggantungkan kalimatnya setelah mendengar suara lembut seseorang. Kalau tidak salah dengar, ini suara milik orang yang sedang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

Benar saja. Kini Tsukishima melihat sosok surai hitam berpucuk tengah berjongkok di dekatnya.

Akhirnya...

"Yamaguchi!" panggil Tsukishima seraya menepukkan tangannya pada bahu pemuda tersebut. "Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

Yang ditepuk malah mengerjapkan matanya. Tsukishima mendadak heran.

"Yamaguchi, mengapa kau diam saja? Ayo kita pergi."

Masih bergeming, pemuda itu menatap Tsukishima tak percaya. Dalam hati ia bergumam.

 _Ini Tsukishima Kei, pemain voli nomor 11 Karasuno, ada di hadapanku? YANG BENAR SAJA?!_

.

.

.

Isogai Yuuma masih merasakan syok luar biasa dengan hari ini. Sepertinya pemuda dengan surai mencuat yang menyerupai daun teh itu kelewat senang. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini ia beserta Akabane Karma, Asano Gakushuu, Nakamura Rio dan Takebayashi Koutaro selaku penghuni peringkat lima besar SMP Kunugigaoka tengah melakukan studi banding SMA di Miyagi. Ia senang karena bisa mengunjungi kota dimana klub voli idolanya, Karasuno, berada.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin senang, salah satu pemainya tengah berada di hadapannya.

Bagaimana Isogai tidak syok? Middle block Karasuno itu menghampirinya, berbicara padanya, memanggilnya—

Ahh, coret opsi terakhir, karena sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda surai pirang itu.

"Yamaguchi, mengapa kau diam saja? Ayo kita pergi."

Yamaguchi? Bukankah itu pemain dengan nomor punggung 12 ya? Salah satu sahabatnya juga kan? Mengapa pemuda jangkung itu memanggilnya begitu? Isogai gagal paham.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Tsukishima kembali berbicara. "Kacamataku rusak, aku sulit melihat. Sekarang saja aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas."

Beberapa detik Isogai diam.

 _JADI AKU DIPANGGIL YAMAGUCHI KARENA MATANYA TIDAK DAPAT MELIHAT DENGAN JELAS?!_ Isogai sweatdrop.

"A-Ano," jujur saja, Isogai bingung harus berkata apa.

"Ayo kita pergi, sebentar lagi latihannya mula— astaga, aku lupa kalau harus membeli sepatu baru."

"Sepatu baru?" gumam Isogai.

"Sepatuku rusak, aku harus membeli yang baru. Bukankah kemarin sudah kukatakan, Yamaguchi?"

"A-A-A-" Isogai mendadak gugup, bahkan ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. "A-A-Aku lupa."

Nahloh, mengapa ia jadi berbohong?

"Yasudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita pergi. Sebentar lagi latihannya dimulai."

"Hmmm..." hanya anggukan pelan yang bisa Isogai berikan.

Apa boleh buat, terpaksa Isogai harus bersandiwara di hadapan Tsukishima. Mungkin ia dapat menjadi mata sementara si atlet voli, meskipun dengan cara yang terbilang kejam.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada satu topik pun yang mereka bahas. Tsukishima hanya diam— yaa, pada dasarnya ia memang seperti itu. Sedangkan Isogai mati-matian menahan gugup, makanya ia diam saja.

Berjalan sebelahan dengan orang yang kita idolakan itu rasanya... HNNNGGGHH sekali. Yaa, Isogai tidak dapat mengekspresikannya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Tsukishima sambil menunjukkan sepatu olahraga yang dimaksud.

"A-Ano, k-k-kurasa itu cocok..." jeda sejenak. "...Tsu-Tsukki."

"Ayolah, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bantu aku memilih sepatu." Pintanya.

"Y-Ya. Maaf, Tsukki."

Selanjutnya Isogai kembali memilihkan sepatu olahraga yang cocok untuk Tsukishima. Berkali-kali ia merekomendasikan model sepatu yang cocok untuk si pirang, atau mencoba mencari ukuran sepatu yang dibutuhkannya. Sedikit banyak, waktu di siang hari telah mereka habiskan bersama.

Rasanya Isogai begitu senang sekaligus... sedih. Ia senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sang idola. Namun rasa sedih lebih mendominasi hatinya, karena selama itu ia harus bersilat lidah. Isogai tak tahu, bagaimana jadinya jika Tsukishima Kei mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya yang sedang berbelanja dengannya kini bukanlah sahabatnya. Pemuda berpucuk itu tidak tahu harus bicara apa kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Ia merasa tidak enak hati sekarang.

"Yamaguchi, menurutmu ini bagus tidak?" tanya Tsukishima, masih dengan tangan yang mengasongkan sepasang sepatu.

"Bagus kok, aku suka." Jawab Isogai. "Aku yakin pasti kau akan terlihat lebih keren dengan sepatu itu."

Kedengarannya berlebihan, tapi biarlah.

"J-Jangan melebih-lebihkan, Yamaguchi." Entah kenapa Tsukishima begitu gugup, atau Isogai saja yang berlebihan?

"M-Maaf, Tsukki."

Tsukishima bangkit dari posisi jongkok, melangkah pergi dari tempat yang dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam sepatu olahraga tersebut.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan ke ka—"

DUK!

Isogai membelalakkan maik madunya ketika melihat pemuda jangkung itu kembali berjongkok. Kali ini ia meringis, karena kakinya baru saja bertubrukkan dengan rak sepatu di dekatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tsukki?" tanya Isogai panik.

Siswa asal Kunugigaoka itu berjalan menghampiri Tsukishima. Ia memegangi luka kemerahan pada lutut si middle block, kemudia mengusapnya pelan, berharap dapat meredakan rasa nyeri pada luka tersebut.

Tsukishima menggeleng pelan. "Temani aku, Yamaguchi. Aku tidak ingin menabrak rak lagi."

Isogai mengangguk pelan. Tak lama manik madunya membelalak begitu tangan mulus Tsukishima menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh." Ucapnya.

Dalam sekejap Isogai merona. Ia merasa atmosfer mendadak panas. Tsukishima berhasil membuatnya merasa gugup dan malu (dan sedikit senang, mungkin?) berkat sentuhan halus beberapa saat lalu, juga kalimat ambigu yang menjurus romantis.

Dalam hati Isogai bergumam. Syukurlah Tsukishima Kei tidak menggunakan kacamatanya, karena akan sangat gawat sekali apabila sang idola melihat rona wajahnya yang lucu nan menggoda itu.

"B-Baiklah."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi mereka harus berjalan berdua tanpa diiringi percakapan. Perjalanan menuju Karasuno masih jauh, masih harus mendaki dua tanjakan lagi, namun mereka maish betah berdiam diri.

Tidak, sebenarnya Isogai tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer ini. Kalau yang di sebelahnya itu Karma atau Terasaka, ia bisa saja memulai percakapan. Tapi sekarang ia bersama Tsukishima loh, Tsukishima. Orang yang berasal dari luar Tokyo, berasal dari klub voli Karasuno, yang hanya ia kenal lewat televisi dan majalah olahraga koleksi Maehara, sisanya ia tidak tahu menahu soal si jangkung itu.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin menyerupai patung, ia mengaku sebagai Yamaguchi Tadashi, orang yang selalu berada di sisi Tsukishima, orang yang mengetahui seluk beluknya, orang yang sejak zaman SD mengenalnya. Jadi, ia tidak mungkin melemparkan topik ringan untuk dibahas bersamanya, kan?

Putar otak, putar otak. Isogai masih berusaha memikirkan satu topik untuk dibahas, namun ia mengalami kebuntuan.

"Yamaguchi, apa perjalanannya masih jauh?"

Isogai terkejut untuk yang kesekian kali. Di tengah kesibukannya mencari sebuah topik, Tsukishima tiba-tiba bertanya demikian. Tahu saja tidak jalan menuju Karasuno!

"Se-Sebentar lagi." Jawab Isogai dengan sok tahunya.

Suasana pun kembali hening, namun jeda yang dihasilkan tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Yamaguchi," panggil Tsukishima lagi. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Eh?"

Tsukishima menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apanya yang 'eh'? Tentu saja aku berterima kasih karena kau telah menemaniku membeli sepatu baru." Jelasnya. "Apa kau lupa?"

"A-Ano, maaf, Tsukki."

"Hentikan, Yamaguchi. Kau sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan itu hari ini."

Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Isogai masih saja mencari satu topik untuk dibicarakan, sedangkan Tsukishima kembali ke sikap awal— diam.

"Nee, Tsukki." Isogai memulai percakapan. "Mengapa kau tidak membeli kacamata sekalian?"

"Aku hanya membawa uang untuk membeli sepatu." Jawabnya. "Selain itu, aku masih bisa menggunakan kacamata sport untuk aku gunakan."

Isogai hanya menganggukan kepalanya, pura-pura mengerti.

"Lagipula kalau aku membeli kacamata sekarang, aku belum tentu bisa mendapatkannya hari ini juga."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Biasanya kau butuh beberapa hari sampai lensa yang dibutuhkan benar-benar jadi." Kemudian Tsukishima menoleh ke arah Isogai. "Kau tidak tahu hal yang seperti itu, Yamaguchi?"

"Tidak." Isogai menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini tidak ada unsur pura-pura seperti sebelumnya.

Satu tanjakan terakhir telah mereka lalui. Kini hanya butuh lima menit saja untuk sampai di SMA Karasuno.

"Kita sampai."

Isogai berkata demikian sambil terperangah kagum. Akhirnya ia bisa menginjakkan kaki di Karasuno, sekolah dimana klub voli kesukaannya berasal.

Kemudian Isogai mengekor di belakang Tsukishima, berjalan menuju gedung olahraga untuk latihan. Semakin lama, langkah kakinya semakin mengecil. Hal itu menyebabkan jarak antara Isogai dan Tsukishima bertambah lebar.

Sungguh, Isogai merasa malu. Ia tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa sekarang.

"Osu! Maaf, aku terlambat."

Seluruh anggota klub Karasuno segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Mereka semua mematung, menatap Tsukishima yang baru saja menggeser pintu masuk.

"Tsukishima?" panggil Hinata Shoyo. "Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan kacamata?"

"Ahh, kacamataku rusak terlindas mobil, baru saja."

Semua penghuni gedung olahraga itu terkejut mendengar jawaban si surai pirang. Mereka menganga— kecuali Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu, dan Kageyama Tobio yang terlihat sedang menahan tawa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tsukishima?" tanya sang pelatih, Ukai Keishin khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, dimana Yamaguchi?"

"Yamaguchi ada di— eh?"

Tsukishima terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia sendirian. Ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang, melihat sosok surai hitam yang tengah menunduk di sana.

"Yamaguchi, mengapa kau diam di sana? Cepatlah masuk."

Perlahan Isogai melangkah. Satu, dua, tiga, dan akhirnya ia pun sampai di gedung olahraga Karasuno, tempat klub voli beraktivitas. Ia berdiri di samping Tsukishima.

Kemudian Isogai Yuuma menengadahkan kepalanya.

Semua anggota klub voli membelalak kaget.

Isogai menggigit bibir, menahan malu.

"Tsukishima," panggil Kageyama. Sang empunya nama menoleh tidak senang, apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi wajah si raja lapangan yang mengintimidasi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ternyata orang pintar sepertimu bisa bodoh juga ya?"

Satu perempatan muncul di pelipis Tsukishima. "Apa maksudmu, Ou-sama?"

"BUAHAHAHA... Yang kau bawa itu bukan Yamaguchi, tapi orang lain." Tiba-tiba Tanaka meledak.

"Astaga, membedakan orang saja tidak bisa. Matamu itu minus berapa sih?" sambung Kageyama.

"MATAKU MINUS 5, SILINDERNYA JUGA 5. PUAS KAU?!" Tsukishima tersulut emosi.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar." Sugawara Koushi berusaha menenangkan. Pemuda surai abu itu melangkah mendekati Tsukishima setelah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Nih, Tsukishima."

"Eh?"

"Kau meninggalkan ini kemarin. Saat aku menemukannya, kau sudah pulang duluan." Jelas Sugawara. Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah benda hitam yang merupakan wadah kacamata. "Pakailah, agar kau tahu mengapa Kageyama mengejekmu."

Manik hazel Tsukishima membelalak. Itu, pasti kacamata sport-nya. Jadi benda itu tertinggal di sekolah...

Tanpa basa-basi, Tsukishima segera menuruti perintah Sugawara. Setelah menggunakannya, ia segera menoleh ke samping. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, manik hazel itu membelalak.

Sosok surai hitam berpucuk di sampingnya bukanlah Yamaguchi Tadashi, melainkan orang lain yang tidak ia kenal.

Dalam sekejap, Tsukishima merona hebat. "O-Oh benar, dia bukan Yamaguchi."

Para pemuda yang barusan menahan tawa, kini mereka meledak habis-habisan. Ketiganya menertawakan Tsukishima dan kebodohannya. Bisa-bisanya ia salah orang.

"Berisik! Aku salah karena—"

"MAAFKAN AKU!"

Semuanya kembali hening. Isogai berteriak meminta maaf sambil membungkuk ke arah Tsukishima. Si ikemen tak tahan. Ia tak ingin merasa malu lebih dari ini.

"K-Kau..." Tsukishima menatap Isogai, masih dengan rasa kejut yang luar biasa.

"Maafkan aku, Tsukishima-san. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu." Ucap Isogai. "Aku terkejut saat kau salah orang. Ketika kau menjelaskan kacamatamu yang rusak itu, aku berniat membantumu, tapi aku keceplosan berbohong. Maafkan aku."

Tsukishima masih memandangi Isogai. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"I-Isogai Yuuma, dari SMP Kunugigaoka." Jawab Isogai. "Aku sedang melakukan studi banding SMA disini."

"SMP... Kunugigaoka?" ulang Tsukishima. "Sekolah elit yang mendominasi bangku perguruan tinggi terbaik itu?"

"A-A-Ano..."

Tsukishima menggerakkan tangannya, menengadahkan kepala Isogai menunduk. Manik madu si surai hitam dipaksa menatap manik hazel si surai pirang. Hal itu membuat Isogai semakin banjir keringat.

"Tapi kau benar-benar mirip Yamaguchi, bahkan suaranya juga." Ucap Tsukishima, masih dengan tangan yang memgangi dagu Isogai.

"A-Ano,"

Tak lama Tsukishima menjauhkan tangannya dari Isogai. "Aku yang salah, maafkan aku."

"Eh?" Isogai menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak salah, Tsukishima-san. Aku telah berbohong, jadi aku—"

"Jangan meminta maaf, Isogai-san. Aku juga salah, jadi tidak usah—"

"Tsukki~"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Tsukishima dan Isogai, serta kawan-kawan Karasuno yang lain. Sosok surai hitam berpucuk lainnya datang menghampiri mereka, melambaikan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam sebuah benda.

"Tsukki, ini ponselmu. Barusan aku bertemu kakakmu, katanya ingin mengantarkan ini." Ucap Yamaguchi. "Maaf, aku telat. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima tak langsung menjawab. Ia malah memandangi Yamaguchi serta Isogai bergantian.

"Kalian..." jeda sejenak. "Benar-benar mirip. Menyebalkan."

Lagi-lagi, klub voli Karasuno meledakkan tawa mereka. Tsukishima dan Isogai kembali merona, sedangkan Yamaguchi hanya memandang keduanya bingung.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, Tsukishima-san." Ucap Isogai.

"Hmm, aku juga minta maaf." Balas Tsukishima.

KRRIIIINNGG

Isogai, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi terperanjat ketika mendengar suara ponsel berbunyi. Itu milik Isogai. Dengan segera si ikemen menekan tombol hijau pada keypad ponsel, kemudian menempelkannya pada telinga.

"Halo?"

"I-SO-GA-I..."

Isogai merinding hebat. Suara di seberang sana rendah sekali— ada nada mengancam disana. Rasanya seperti melihat makhluk halus, bahkan Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi bisa merasakan aura luar biasa seram dari seseorang tersebut.

"A-A-A-Asano?!"

"Dimana kau sekarang? Kami mencarimu sejak tadi."

"A-Aku di K-Karasuno."

"CEPAT KEMBALI ATAU KAU TIDAK KUTRAKTIR IKAN MAS!"

"HIIII..." Isogai, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi menjerit ketakutan— tentu saja Isogai yang paling histeris. Kemudian Tsukishima sweatdrop melihat si surai hitam yang tubuhnya semakin gemetaran.

"Aku segera kembali. Maafkan aku, Asano." Melasnya. "Jangan ambil jatah ikan masku!"

Selanjutnya, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi hanya memperhatikan bocah kecil yang tengah ketar ketir gara-gara si penelpon. Entah bagaimana caranya, baik pelatih maupun sang kapten, tidak ada satu pun yang menegur mereka berdua.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Fict crossover yang pertama. Makasih buat yang sudah membaca. Buat Kak Kuo juga makasih karena telah menjadikan(?) event ini. Saya gak janji, mungkin habis UN saya entry fic buat Yuumafantasia lagi hehe XD

Sekali lagi makasih, dan salam kenal buat para readers Haikyuu! yang baca dan gak kenal saya(?)

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan biarkan Isogai-kun pergi sendirian."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendirian, Nakamura."

"Bukan berarti kau limpahkan— akh, tidak ada gunanya aku mengeluh macam begini." Nakamura mengacak rambutnya kesal, kemudian tangannya mengguncang-guncang tubuh si ketua OSIS. "Lakukan sesuatu, Asano-kun."

Asano menghela napas berat. Rasanya lelah mengurusi anak surai berpucuk yang hilang entah kemana.

"Kau ada ide, Akabane?" tanya Asano.

"Heeh, secepat itukah kau membutuhkan bantuanku? Jadi seorang Asano Gakushuu sekarang tidak bisa membuat keputusan seenak jidat seperti kemarin?" goda Karma si setan merah.

"Akabane, sekali ini saja, bersikap seriuslah denganku." Asano berusaha sabar, namun yang rambut merah menguras habis rasa sabarnya. Cobaan, cobaan, ucapnya dalam hati. "Bagaimana dengan—"

"Hei, apa itu Isogai?"

Asano, Karma, Nakamura menoleh ke arah seseorang yang ditunjuk oleh Takebayashi. Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di tepi jalan, surai hitam serta pucuknya melambai ditiup angin, mengenakan seragam berwarna hitam—

Loh? Hitam?

"Dasar bodoh, itu bukan Isogai." Timpal Asano setelah berjalan beberapa langkah.

Nakamura meyipitkan matanya. "Oh, benar. Dia mengenakan seragam hitam." Ucapnya. "Sepertinya itu seragam SMA."

"Kalau tidak salah, dia itu salah satu pemain voli Karasuno kan?" timpal Karma. "Setahuku, Isogai itu sangat menyukai klub voli Karasuno."

"Jangan-jangan Isogai pergi menuju SMA Karasuno?" Nakamura mulai panik.

"Ahh, aku tidak peduli." Geram Asano tiba-tiba. "Lebih baik aku hubungi dia. Akabane, bagi kontak Isogai."

Karma mendecih, namun ia menurut juga. Ia memberikan kontak Isogai pada Asano, setelahnya si pirang langsung melakukan panggilan.

"Halo?"

"I-SO-GA-I..."

"A-A-A-Asano?!"

"Dimana kau sekarang? Kami mencarimu sejak tadi."

"A-Aku di K-Karasuno."

"CEPAT KEMBALI ATAU KAU TIDAK KUTRAKTIR IKAN MAS!"

"HIIII... Aku segera kembali. Maafkan aku, Asano. Jangan ambil jatah ikan masku!"

Sambungan diputuskan. Asano kesal luar biasa. Bisa-bisanya ketua kelas E itu nyasar ke sekolah orang. Merepotkan, batinnya.

"Asano-kun, menyeramkan." Gumam Nakamura, Karma, serta Takebayashi berbarengan.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Asano. Ia pun mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu dibanding ketiganya. "Ayo susul dia."

.

.

.

OMAKE END


End file.
